


Snakey

by Cumbermarvel (UglyJackal)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/Cumbermarvel
Summary: Stephen in his attempts to master all magic learns to shape shift, but no matter how hard he tries, the only form he can do is a Ringneck Snake





	Snakey

**Author's Note:**

> Ringneck snakes are the cutest boys I ever did see

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Stephen was an incredibly gifted sorcerer. Just a few minutes observing him practicing magic or in battle, and any by-stander could see that he knew what he was doing and that he was especially good at what he did. That being said, he did have one downfall: he wanted to learn every bit of magic that he could, and wouldn't rest until he mastered all of it. One particular obstacle was shape-shifting.

He would stay up all night and study books on shape-shifting. He would practice for hours at a time, often ignoring phone calls and other important messages of business. His boyfriend, Tony, would often have to barge into Stephen's room to ask him out for dinner.

It was weeks before Stephen finally managed to shift. He could feel his body changing, and it was exhilarating. He was already imagining himself charging across the landscape as a powerful black stallion, or slinking through the shadows as an elusive wolf or leopard. When he felt himself getting smaller, he figured that he was turning into a predatory dog or cat, but when he kept shrinking, his hopes were dashed. He finally stopped shrinking when he was about the size of an average human hand. And then he felt himself slimming, his limbs drawing into his torso, and then he fell to the floor as he lost the use of his legs. He figured that he must have turned into a worm and he was rather put out about it. But then he wriggled a little and caught sight of a bright red tail. He twisted some more and saw some blue and black. He caught sight of his reflection in a glass on the floor and saw that he was , in fact, a brightly-coloured snake. His lower half was as black as his hair, and his top half was red and blue; his head and half of his body being blue and the rest was red. Around his neck was a black ring.

At first, he felt disappointed at his size and almost cute look, rather than a fierce predator, but then he felt a smirk across his snakey mouth as he realised that he would be able to fit into any place he wished. He shifted himself back to his human form after a moment of concentrating and portalled to the Avengers tower.

Once his portal had shut, he checked that no one was around before he shifted into a snake again, the process becoming easier every time he did it. He slithered underneath the sofa as he heard someone enter the room. He peeked out and saw that it was Clint and Natasha. He stayed still, hoping that they wouldn't spot his bright red head. Natasha sat down just above him and he retreated underneath the sofa, watching their feet. He was confused as to why they were sitting in silence, and flicked his tongue out to express his frustration. To his surprise, there was a sudden rush of smell and he was intensely aware of his surroundings, including the disgustingly spicy cologne that Clint was wearing.

And then he realised. Snakes couldn't hear. Not like humans could at least. He was picking up the vibrations of speech, but couldn't make out what any of the words were. He would have to read up on if there was a way to transfer his hearing into his snake form.

He left the living room and went to find his boyfriend. He slithered over to Tony's lab and crept under the door.

He looked around and saw the mechanic at his desk. He managed to climb the leg of the work bench and slither into Tony's field of view. The mechanic jumped at the slithering intruder and spoke, though Stephen couldn't tell what was being said.

Tony reached a hand out and picked Stephen up. The sorcerer traveled around the mechanic's hands for a moment before he shifted back.

The sudden change in weight startled the mechanic and they both toppled to the ground, Stephen cackling. 'St-Stephen?!' Tony cried, looking up at the sorcerer on top of him.

'Hey, honey.'

'How did you...? You were a snake?'

'I learned how to shape shift,' the sorcerer explained, 'though I can't hear very well when I'm in that form, so I'm going to have to see if I can change that.'

Tony laughed. 'That's very impressive,' he said, 'and you're so tiny and cute!'

'I am not cute!' Stephen cried indignantly.

'Yes you are!' the mechanic giggled, poking Stephen on the nose.

The sorcerer sulked.

* * *

A few weeks later, Stephen found a way to transfer his human hearing to his snake form, and he was making his way around Avengers Tower again, when he was suddenly picked up by large hands.

'Oh! A beautiful snake!' the booming tones of Thor rattled around him like thunder. Stephen looked up at the god, feeling very small and very vulnerable. 'Wait...' Thor's face merged into suspicion. 'Loki? My brother, you are not going to stab me, I hope.'

Stephen smiled and shifted back in Thor's hands. 'I am not your brother, no,' he said, as he was dropped on his backside in surprise.

'Wizard Doctor!' Thor cried, leaping back in surprise, 'since when were you able to shift into a snake, like my brother? He has not been teaching you his tricks, I hope?'

The sorcerer laughed as he stood up. 'No, no, I learned this all on my own a few weeks ago.'

'You are so small as a snake,' the God of Thunder mused, 'and so brightly coloured and beautiful. I very much like your snake form, Wizard Doctor.'

Stephen nodded to the god. 'Thank you,' he said, not quite sure how to feel about the compliment.

'Well, I must visit Bruce now, so farewell, Wizard Doctor,' Thor said as he walked past, giving a small wave.

'Goodbye,' Stephen said, watching the god leave with a smile on his face.

He was looking forward to playing a few more pranks on the Avengers.


End file.
